The present invention relates to a method for controlling the braking of drive wheels of a vehicle in order to brake the drive wheels in response to the occurrence of slipping of the drive wheels.
DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
A method for braking drive wheels when excessively slipping is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,535. In this method, when the driving wheels are detected to be excessively slipping based upon the relationship between a driven wheel speed and a driving wheel speed, then the braking is controlled.
However, a driven wheel speed is zero when a vehicle starts. When power is supplied directly to driving wheels on a road surface having an extremely low frictional coefficient, an excessive slip is immediately generated due to the amount of drive torque supplied to the wheels. Therefore, it is difficult to suppress the excessive slip generated already even if the above-mentioned conventional braking control is performed.